Twisted Mind
by trichup
Summary: it is what Usui and Edward feels about everything! something that goes deep into their thoughts... something that will never be in manga but is still must... TWO SHOTS!
1. Chapter 1

**hi there. m back with another story.. this one is dedicated to my sweet friend edwardelric108.. afterall it was her idea to write the story.. thank you ed... thank you all of you for your constant support... i hope you like it... :) :) **

**sorry if anybody feel hurt by my stories... this stories does not point to any country, people, lifestyle or anything.. its pure fictional and have nothing to do wid reality... sorry for any offensive thing that my story conveys...**

**disclaimer: i dont own kwms and m deeply pained to know that its ending... :(**

* * *

"Phew..." Edward heaved a sigh as he closed the door for his room. It had been a hectic day.

With Usui showing up in raven castle the rest of the day had been bustling with guests. Everybody looking for assurance or something to cook a story upon.

"Huff..." In this world of elites every family is alone. Rest of the world is like sharks. Trying to bring down the weak fishes.

"Patricia.." She was one such shark only. But with an innocent heart. And now her son has inherited the same qualities. "Gerrad.."

Edward pitied him like he pitied every other soul in this world. He had been weak like his mother and yet like her took the burden of family's name on his shoulder.

Edward knew Patricia would be proud of him. He followed her advise and lived upto her expectations. But she will also be sad. She would never want her son to bear such a miserable fate as her.

"I am just glad that Usui is not suffering from same disease.." Atleast a part of Patricia will remain alive in this world and would continue to live like she ever wanted.

"Aren't you angry with me?" Gerrad's words had made no sense to him. Edward never hated Usui or Yuu for that matter.

He always knew that apart from royal blood he had nothing to match with the epitome of perfection. He was infact glad that Patricia could live her dreams in her dying days.

He loved Usui as much as he loved Gerrad. He could never hate anything related to her.

He just wished that there was actually someone to showered that fatherly love and care on Usui. Whether it was him or Yuu didn't matter. Well he guessed even though, Yuu would have been better role model than himself. He is a useless nature freak.

He always wondered where Yuu was now. He wished he could see him once and thank him for being there for Patricia and apologize for keeping him away from his son. He often wondered if Yuu even knew he has a son.

Even now when he look back in time he wonders what he could have done to make things right. If it had been anyone but him they certainly would have taken a lead in setting things right but not him. No. He just stood aside being a spectator to whole drama.

It was all such a rush. Patricia being pregnant. Yuu disappearance. Grandfather coming into action. Usui birth. Patricia death.

So many things were left unsaid and so many regrets were buried deep within. If just there had been someone to open these sealed hearts things wouldn't be like they are today.

Above all he worried for grandfather. In above circumstances nobody was wrong just the time wasn't right. In all this grandfather was the one that was worst hit.

He not only lose his only daughter but took the blame for her miseries on himself. One thing that he could never get over. He still sees reflection of his mistakes in Usui and thus the hatred.

This hatred only created more problems than it solved. Usui developed as a stranger to the family and grandfathers only chance to repent was gone with him.

Edward hoped that Usui had been with them. To be a little brother to Gerrad and to be a family that would make Patricia happy. Her dream world.

He still wants to set things right for her. But his time is gone long now. His chance is lost.

Edward wish for someone that would show light in life of people he loved. Clear the mess of misunderstandings and self pitying. Someone bright and courageous that could shook hearts of walker family.

"Misaki Ayuzawa..." Edward's thought trailed off.

* * *

**if you like it pls reviw n if u dont then comment.. i gladly accept all of it... if u like it i might write more musings of other people...thank you...:) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI THERE... THIS IS THE LAST CHAP OF STRY.. SO HOPE U WILL ALL ENJOY IT...:)**

**PS. THIS STORY HAS NOTHIN TO DO WITH REALITY ANY RESEMBELENCE IS PURE COINCIDENCE...**

**DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA AND AM DEEPLY PAINED TO KNW ITS ENDING...:(**

* * *

Standing beside his full length window, with his bath robe and spectacles on, Usui wondered about all the things that were slapped on his face in London.

First would be their family's weakened position. With no lead role to take over they were facing great troubles both socially and financially.

And if in those desperate situations Gerrad took one or two wrong steps usui can forgive him. Right? After all no one was hurt. And it's always said that desperate situation demands desperate measures.

So that given Usui can now peacefully think about past and his 'desperate' mother. Okay so she was responsible in terms of marrying Edward and childish in being with yuu.

She conceived from both and left all four to rot. Sounds like a mean person. But then what he would have done if he was in her place and Misaki in Yuu's?

He can easily imagine. The same. He couldn't have left his family if he would have one. Not like Misaki would let him. And he is not strong enough to die without Misaki. Let alone live. So that explains her nature.

She was truly, completely and stupiditly in love like he was!

And it wasn't like he could have lived all his life with someone like Edward. Not that usui was gay. But still... Hypothetically.

He means for Christ sake that guy never even fought for the girl he loves. Usui love the fire in Misaki the most. And to think to spend his life with someone that won't even fight for what's dearest to him..? Not his style.

I mean he respected Edward and liked him too. But more like pity him then like him. And you don't marry people you pity rather help them.

Then there was also the pathetic love stricken, completely made a fool out of himself, Yuu Hirose. He meant with all due respect why would that guy live Patricia like that...? A question that still bothered him.

He used to wonder where he is from? Who was his father? Who survives in him? The duke of England? Or the citizen of Japan?

Now he was sure. His looks were his mothers. That never fail to intimidate others. And his habit of perfection? Of course his father. Accuracy and skills of a perfect butler. His mother can't even polish a pair of shoes for Christ sake!

But then his screwed nature? Obvious his mother. The manipulative mind of Dukes bestowed upon him.

But important thing is not this. Rather what to make of it? Where does all this lead him to? Where is his father now? And most important of all what difference does all this make? What significance it hold?

He didn't know.

And then there was most difficult of matter. His grandfather. The Duke. Who has still not accepted the illegitimate child of his daughter.

Usui could have consider helping his family provided they don't separate him from Misaki. But grandfather took that chance right away from him.

After years of being treated coldly and still the heartless treatment Usui didn't know if he had it in him to think for the betterment of the family.

Not like he would ever be given the chance. He meant who would care if he is in family or not. If not for the weakened position he would have been left in a completely different world. Wouldn't he?

Oh mother!...wait did he really just asked for help from the lady that actually was cause of it all...?

He is going nuts.

He really wished that he too had that positive fire that helped Misaki too overcome all the situations. Then he might have been able to sort that family's problem. But as of now he was child of that family and it was in his blood to make even the simplest of situation complicated...!

"Misaki.." His thoughts drifted to the obvious bliss. His mind turning to possible cute reactions that she might give.

Oh how he wish for that day to arrive soon. He just can't stop thinking what the future holds for him.

If it would have been any other girl Usui could already imagine the fan girl shrill in his mind. But Misaki never failed to surprise him.

She will definitely do something unexpected. Not that what he was gonna do was something that Misaki could even dream of.

A small mischievous smile spread across his face... He wondered what is gonna happen next.. They will be 18. Right? Adults. Right? In college. Right?

* * *

**ITS THE END SO I CANT BLACKMAIL U GUYS IN POSTING REVIEWS...:P.. BUT I CAN STILL BRIBE U...**

**IF U POST A REVIEW U WILL GET AN IMAGINARY MUFFIN!**

**PS. IF U LYK IT AND WANT MORE THOUGHTS OF THE CHARACTERS JUST SUGGEST ME THE CHARACTER... I MIGHT UPLOAD MORE CHAPS AND MUSINGS...:p**


End file.
